dramafandomcom-20200222-history
A Place in the Sun
A Place in the Sun is a 2019 Korean drama about a man who has a near death experience and assumes a new identity afterwards. Synopsis Kim Yoo Wol became an orphan and he was raised by foster parents. He worked extremely hard and passed his CPA exam. He enjoys happy days with his girlfriend Yoon Shi Wol, but he has a near-death experience. He changes his life and goes under the alias of Oh Tae Yang. He is dead to Yoon Shi Wol. Meanwhile Yoon Shi Wol, who believes her boyfriend Kim Yoo Wol is dead, has a difficult time. She begins to work at conglomerate company Yangji Group. There, she meets Oh Tae Yang.https://mydramalist.com/34567-the-sun-s-seasons Cast Main Characters= *Oh Chang Seok as Oh Tae Yang / Kim Yoo Wol **Choi Seung Hoon as Young Kim Yoo Wol (Ep. 2, 33) / Teen Kim Ji Min (Ep. 31-32, 38-65) *Yoon So Yi as Yoon Shi Wol **Uhm Chae Young as Young Yoon Shi Wol (Ep. 4) *Choi Sung Jae as Choi Kwang Il **Kim Seung Han as Young Choi Kwang Il (Ep. 5) *Ha Shi Eun as Chae Deok Shil |-| Supporting Characters= *Jung Han Yong as Jang Wol Chun, Chairman & Founder of Yangji Group *Lee Deok Hee as Jang Jung Hee, Tae Joon's wife / Owner of Yangji Fashions **Son Sung Yoon as Young Jang Jung Hee (Ep. 1) *Kim Na Woon as Jang Sook Hee, Chairman Jang's second daughter *Choi Jung Woo as Choi Tae Joon, Kwang Il's father / President of Yangji Group **Ji Il Joo as Young Choi Tae Joon (Ep. 1) *Yoo Tae Woong as Park Jae Yong, Sook Hee's husband *Hwang Bum Shik as Hwang Jae Bok, a loan shark *Lee Sang Sook as Im Mi Ran, Deok Shil's mother **Lee Ye Rin as Young Im Mi Ran (Ep. 2) *Ji Chan as Park Min Jae, Sook Hee & Jae Yong's son *Kim Joo Ri as Hong Ji Eun, the daughter of Chairman Hong of Daesong Group *Seo Gyung Hwa as Yang Nam Kyung, Chairman Jang's head butler *Jo Yeon Ho as Child Choi Ji Min/Kim Ji Min *Yoon In Jo as Ms. Yoon, Shi Wol's colleague *Kim Hyun Kyoon as Jung Do In, an expert in telling wealth and fame *Kim Ji Wan as Mr. Koo, Yangji's Group's Personal Assistant *Lee Soo Yong as Kwak Ki Joon, Yoo Wol's best friend *Park Jae Joon as Park Ji Wook *Dok Go Young Jae |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Joo Young as Kyung Sook, Tae Joon's sister (Ep. 1) *Lee Chang as Yoo Wol's boss (Ep.1-2, 33) *Lee Ha Young as Kyung Hee, Tae Joon's sister (Ep. 1) *Jung Dong Gyu as Vice Minister of finance (Ep. 5) *Sung Hyun Mi as Tae Joon's mother *Kang Moon Kyung as Mr. Park, a doctor (Ep. 18-19, 31, 40) *Hwang Bo Kwon Soundtrack Main Article: A Place in the Sun OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Left-Handed Wife" and will be followed by "Gracious Revenge" on November 4, 2019.http://asianwiki.com/A_Place_in_the_Sun_(2019) *Due to the Chuseok Holiday (Korean Thanksgiving Day), episodes 71 and 72 did not air on Thursday, September 12th and Friday, September 13th, 2019, respectively, but instead on Monday, September 16th and Tuesday, September 17th, 2019. Gallery A Place in the Sun.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KBS2 Category:Romance Category:A Place in the Sun